


Introduction

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [12]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Assault Of A Minor, Drama, Other, Stalking, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey barely realized he ran into the same man almost everywhere he went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honeyandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Honeyandvinegar).



> complete revamp as of 12/22/2015

 

<caseyblue> idk. i dont meet strangers

<sexyboy16> awe come on

<sexyboy16> it'll be so sweet

<sexyboy16> lemme make u happy!

<sexyboy16> u wont regret it. promise!

<sexyboy16> casey?

<caseyblue> seriously, no. i dont want to

<sexyboy16> sounded like it last time

<caseyblue> just fooling around

<sexyboy16> come on

<sexyboy16> cant leave a guy hanging like this

<sexyboy16> i promise you wont regret it

<caseyblue> no

<caseyblue> leave me alone

<sexyboy16> awe i know ur just shy

_6:19 *** caseyblue (75729143@login.icq.com) has left channel #ohioteenchat_

~ ~ ~

Casey barely realized he ran into the same man almost everywhere he went; the guy sort of blended in with his surroundings, and if not for a quick chat they'd once had while waiting for the bus, Casey might not have noticed him at all. Even so, Herrington was a small town. Meeting the same person over and over again wasn't a big deal.

Or so he thought—until that evening when he was headed off on his way home. The attack came out of the blue: someone grabbed him around the waist and pressed a calloused hand on his mouth to muffle a surprised squeak. Flailing and kicking with all his might didn't keep Casey from being dragged backwards into a nearby alley … and it was there that realization hit him, sudden and fierce.

It wasn't the weird smelling cloth shoved between his lips nor the cuffs closing around his wrists—it was the hoarse whisper, more breath than voice, that scared Casey mindless.

“And so we meet, little _caseyblue_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _stalked-by-old-perv!Casey_
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
